disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine es una antagonista secundaria del largometraje animado de Disney de 1950, Cinderella. Es la hermana de Cenicienta, la hermana biológica mayor de Anastasia y la hija mayor de Lady Tremaine. Trasfondo Personalidad Drizella es presentada como fea en el interior y exterior y no muy agraciada. Trata de destruir la vida de Cenicienta en todos los sentidos en la primera y tercera películas de la saga. Está muy celosa del triunfo de Cenicienta y su belleza y disfruta viéndola como su esclava, de su hermana y su madre, e incluso su gato. A diferencia de su hermana Anastasia, quien eventualmente cambia sus hábitos irrespetuosos y se vuelve en una mujer amable y buena, Drizella permanece por siempre grosera, egoísta y mezquina por toda la saga, nunca superando su odio por Cenicienta. En la primera película, Drizella es mostrada como muy egoísta, consentida, y molesta, muy como su hermana Anastasia, y su madre, Lady Tremaine. En Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Drizella afirma que el amor de Anastasia por el panadero del pueblo los habría convertido en los hazmerreír de todo el pueblo, a pesar del hecho que en Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, ella y su madre terminan volviéndose criadas. Sin embargo, ella y su madre, en el final, se vuelven sapos antes de volver a cambiar a su forma original. Sin embargo, tiene algo de cuidado por su hermana biológica Anastasia, incluso viéndose visiblemente asombrada por el trato cruel de su madre a Anastasia en el final del antes mencionado segmento en Cinderella II. Apariencia Física Drizella tiene una figura delgada, piel blanca, ojos negros y un cabello marrón oscuro hasta los hombros con rulos en la espalda. En Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, tiene cabello negro. Su apariencia oficial incluye diferentes tonos de amarillo, vestido de mangas cortas color chartreuse y verde claro con zapatos amarillos a juego. Su cabello marrón oscuro peinado en rulos junto a un listón azul claro en su cabeza. En la escena del baile y tras romper el vestido de Cenicienta junto a Anastasia, su vestido tiene ahora diferentes tonos de verde con contornos color cian y una única pluma color celeste en su cabeza. También tiene largos, y enormes pies, como se evidencia en su intento de calzarse la zapatilla de cristal de Cenicienta en él, al final de la película. En su última aparición en las dos secuelas, el color del cabello de Drizella cambia de marrón a negro y el color de su vestido cambia en cada secuela. Su vestido es chartreuse y oliva en Cinderella II: Dreams Come True y diferentes tonos de verde en Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Su ropa de dormir es igual a la de Anastasia, un largo camisón hasta los pies con una cinta blanca en el centro y el color es chartreause con un gorro de dormir a juego. Cuando era una niña, su cabello era de un marrón un poco más claro en el mismo estilo y vestía un vestido de manga corta con diferentes tonos de amarillo con un collar pegado blanco y una gema roja en el centro. Apariciones Cinderella La madre de Drizella constantemente trata de arruinar a Cenicienta y no le preocupa herir sus sentimientos. Lady Tremaine está bien pendiente del bien de su hija mayor y de sus buenos modales pero puede sacar la ira de Drizella con unas simples palabras casuales. En una angustiosa escena de la película original, mientras Lady Tremaine y sus hermosas hijas se preparan para ir al baile del Príncipe, Cenicienta aparece vistiendo su hermoso vestido hecho en casa. Lady Tremaine nota que Cenicienta está vistiendo un collar de jade que le pertenece a Drizella, quien no se lo había prestado. Luego que Lady Tremaine le dice casualmente a Drizella que su collar le añade un toque encantador al vestido, la hermanastra desata su furia (a pesar de su desdén anterior/inmediato por él) y arranca el collar del cuello de Cenicienta. Ella, junto a Anastasia, procede a atacar a Cenicienta hasta que rompe a llorar, dejándola devastada. En el baile, Drizella y su hermana tratan de impresionar al Príncipe, quien en cambio se enamora de Cenicienta, quien tiene un nuevo e incluso más hermoso vestido creado por su Hada Madrina. Aunque bastante asombradas, ni Drizella ni Anastasia reconocen a Cenicienta. Algún tiempo después del baile, Drizella es una de las muchas mujeres que tratan de probarse La Zapatilla de Cristal, pero su enorme pie es imposible de calzar en ella. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True En esta película, es una antagonista menor y sólo aparece en el último de los tres segmentos "An Uncommon Romance", como su madre y su hermana, en donde manifiesta abiertamente su desaprobación de esta última con el panadero y el hecho en que se podrían convertir en "los hazmerreír de todo el pueblo". Luego que Anastasia abiertamente se manifiesta contra su altiva madre diciéndole que está enamorada de un panadero de clase baja y que está más feliz con él que con cualquiera de la clase que Lady Tremaine hubiera deseado que encontrara en otro baile real. Lady Tremaine, se marcha furiosa, dejando a Drizella asombrada, aunque ella regresó a casa con su madre. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Drizella funge como antagonista secundaria en esta película. A diferencia de Anastasia quien se reformó, Drizella permanece cruel y celosa del felices para siempre de Cenicienta. Cuando Cenicienta se fue, Anastasia y Drizella fueron forzadas a hacer todas las labores del hogar. Cuando Lady Tremaine descubre el poder de la varita, Drizella y Anastasia participan en un plan para destruir la vida de Cenicienta. Durante las últimas partes de la película, Lady Tremaine convierte a Anastasia en una clon de Cenicienta para casarse con el Príncipe. Cuando ella decide que no seguirá el plan, Lady Tremaine decide destruirla con Drizella diciéndole que lo haga ("Oh, conviértela en un sapo madre"). Sin embargo, el Príncipe la detiene con su espada, y Lady Tremaine y Drizella son sapos. Eventualmente, ella y su madre son regresadas a sus formas humanas. Los créditos finales implican que se convirtieron en criadas de cocina como castigo por sus maldades, ya que visten el mismo atuendo que Cenicienta solía usar. Ya que el segmento de "Uncommon Romance" de la secuela anterior fue también mostrado en estos créditos, esto puede implicar que su estatus de sirvientas solo fue temporal, ya que no son criadas en ese segmento. House of Mouse En la serie House of Mouse, Drizella hace varios cameos, casi siempre sentada con Anastasia y Lucifer. En "Ask Von Drake", fue vista con Lady Tremaine ya que el Gran Duque trató de probar la zapatilla de cristal en Anastasia, antes de que Ludwig Von Pato le aconsejara que lo probara en Cenicienta. En "Goofy's Valentine Date", Mortimer Mouse brevemente trató de seducir a ella y Anastasia, hasta que Lucifer lo atacó. Drizella también formó parte de la hostil revancha de los villanos en Mickey's House of Villains. Otras apariciones Una versión en emoticón de Drizella apareció en el episodio de Cinderella de la serie de cortos As Told by Emoji. Apariciones en acción real Once Upon a Time En la serie de ABC, Once Upon a Time, su nombre es Tisbe y hace su primera aparición en el episodio "The Price of Gold" interpretada por una actriz desconocida, como una habitante de El Bosque Encantado. Un carruaje es visto estacionado en el exterior de una propiedad privada, y ella vestida con un vestido amarillo, con su madre Lady Tremaine y su hermana Clorinda, hacen su entrada a ella, vistiendo vestidos de noche. Lady Tremaine entra a la mansión primero, seguida de sus dos hijas. Regresa en el tercer episodio de la sexta temporada interpretada por Goldie Hoffman. Fue anunciado que otra versión llamada Drizella, interpretada por Adelaide Kane, aparecerá en la temporada siete. Cinderella (2015) En el remake en acción real de la película de 1950, Drizella es interpretada por Sophie McShera. Sin embargo, su nombre es cambiado a Drisella, y tiene cabello rojo en vez de marrón oscuro. Drisella viste el mismo estilo de ropa que Anastasia, pero las ropas de Drisella son amarillas mientras que las de Anastasia rosas. No es tan hermosa como Anastasia, pero de acuerdo a ella, es más inteligente. Tiene una terrible voz, que asusta a las personas cuando canta, y no sabe cómo tocar el piano. A Drisella no le gustan las tareas del hogar, prefiriendo dormir y cuidar de su apariencia. Videojuegos ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Cuando un baile es dado en el Castillo de los Sueños, todas las mujeres solteras están invitadas por el príncipe para encontrar pareja. Drizella, junto a Anastasia y Lady Tremaine, tratan de evitar que Cenicienta vaya, dándoles interminables tareas que terminar y evitando que encuentre un vestido propio Cuando Ven y Jaq lo hicieron por ella, ella y Anastasia lo destrozaron diciendo que había robado sus materiales. Pero su plan falló cuando el Hada Madrina le hizo un nuevo vestido y un carruaje de calabaza para transportarse al baile. Ella fue incapaz de identificar a Cenicienta durante la fiesta ya que estaba muy lejos para ser reconocida. Luego del baile, el Príncipe Encantador le pidió al Gran Duque buscar a Cenicienta con la zapatilla de cristal. Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, ella trató de hacer calzar el zapato en su pie de talla inmensa, pero Cenicienta probó ser la dueña. Lady Tremaine, entonces usó un poderoso Nesciente que intentó matar a Cenicienta. Este acto, sin embargo, causó una bomba de fuego que cayó en las tres mujeres, alejándolas. Otros juegos En Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Drizella y su hermana fueron mencionadas por su hermanastra.Cenicienta: "Estoy segura que Anastasia y Drizella están aun en la cama" Parques Disney Drizella era un personaje extraño de encontrar, pero en años recientes se ha vuelto más constante e incluso ha iniciado a unirse a desfiles. Drizella es a menudo haciendo meet-and-greets con Anastasia o Lady Tremaine en alguna ocasión y vista en su mayoría con ambas villanas. Disneyland Resort Durante época de Halloween, ella participa en sesiones de meet-and-greet del especial Disney Villains en el parque Disneyland. Walt Disney World Resort En Florida, Drizella puede ser encontrada haciendo apariciones de meet-and-greet en el Magic Kingdom.Puede ser encontrada también en Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. Para entretenimiento, Drizella también forma parte de Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party, Main Street Electrical Parade, y A Christmas Fantasy Parade. Disneyland Paris En Francia, Drizella hace apariciones en Fantasyland. Disney Cruise Line Drizella es un personaje principal en el show en vivo Twice Charmed, en donde Lady Tremaine obtiene a su propia Hada Madrina y usa su poder para buscar venganza de Cenicienta. Galería Curiosidades * La voz actual de Drizella, Russi Taylor es también la voz de Minnie Mouse, El Hada Madrina, Hugo, Paco y Luis, Rosie Vanderquack y Fauna. Irónicamente, el último personaje fue el némesis de otro personaje de Susan Blakeslee (la actriz de voz de su madre), Maléfica. * En Cenicienta, cuando Drizella es vista por primera vez como una niña durante el prólogo, tiene cabello marrón claro. Sin embargo, cuando es mayor su color de cabello es mucho más oscuro (Aunque en realidad es posible que el cabello de un niño se oscurezca si crece). En Cinderella II, su color parece ser un marrón más claro comparado a la película original. Sin embargo, el color de cabello de Drizella en Cinderella III es negro en vez de marrón oscuro. Es importante recalcar que el cabello de Lady Tremaine durante el prólogo era café, así que es seguro asumir que el color de cabello oficial de Drizella es marrón oscuro y no negro. * De acuerdo al director de Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Frank Nissen, Drizella iba a ser la hermanastra reformada en Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, pero los productores decidieron que fuera Anastasia, ya que ya había comenzado su proceso de reformación en Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. * Basado en lo que se ve en las secuelas, Drizella es considerablemente más cruel y vil que Anastasia, y nunca se reforma debido a esto. ** En Cinderella II, Anastasia cambia, llegando a querer a Cenicienta, mientras Drizella se queda lealmente al lado de su madre, a pesar de su asombro del comportamiento de su madre hacia su hermana. ** En Cinderella III, se asombra cuando Anastasia elige el amor verdadero antes que al Príncipe Encantador. * El cabello de Drizella es muy similar al de Blancanieves, pero se parece aún más al de Alana, una de las hermanas de Ariel. * De acuerdo a Linda Woolverton, Drizella y su hermana Anastasia eran en parte la razón por la que eliminó a las malvadas hermanas de Bella en su adaptación de Beauty and the Beast, ya que no quería confusión con ellas. * En la película de 2015, la escritura del nombre de Drizella es cambiada a Drisella. * Mientras el cabello de Drizella permanece en el mismo estilo en las tres películas, su hermana a veces es vista con diferente estilo, como estilo de Tinker Bell a la noche y cuando tiene el cabello suelto en la secuela. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Secuaces Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Ranas Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes de Disney Live! Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Hermanos Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Antagonistas relacionados al protagonista Categoría:Personajes de Kilala Princess Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Personajes de Once Upon a Time Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Villanos de acción real Categoría:Disney Villains Categoría:Usuarios de Magia Categoría:Personajes Transformados Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes Franceses Categoría:Personajes Hechizados Categoría:Personajes de Descendants Categoría:Sirvientes Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella (1950)